


Pretty Double

by Lyli



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cum Play, Existential Angst, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Selfcest, johnnys bed, porn with angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyli/pseuds/Lyli
Summary: Donghyuck's gaming night is interrupted by the visit of himself from another dimension(?).
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Pretty Double

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of long mental masturbation in @jeyne's CC, who came up with an [amazing fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265406) with this same trope. Thanks for enabling me!
> 
> Badly proofread as usual

There is a couple knocks on the door and Donghyuck barely has time to reply before someone is entering his room.

He is too focused on his game to look, he assumes it’s Johnny but the steps are much lighter and the hand on his back is a little cold, and the voice…

“Hello~”

He jerks and knocks his knee on the desk before getting caught in a coughing fit, courtesy of his smoking break from earlier.

He stands up and then immediately falls back into his chair, staring in horror at the man in the room.

There right next to him is standing another version of himself. His hair is a vibrant red colour, styled down, and his makeup is all done as if he was about to go for a TV recording.

He’s wearing a large pastel shirt with sleeves a little too long, and the hem reaching mid-thighs over tight black jeans.

He looks delectable and Donghyuck knows this other Him is feeling himself.

The other chuckles cutely and sits at the end of Johnny’s bed. “Cat’s got your tongue?”

“What the actual fuck.”

“Look, don’t question it, someone told me I could visit another dimension and you’re the first person I wanted to see.”

“Me?” Donghyuck chokes out. “I mean, you…” he scratches his head and diverts his eyes back to the “game over” screen. He wants to avoid staring at all costs. It feels uncanny. He scratches his head some more before reaching his hand out to brush the hair away from the other’s face, in hope to see someone else’s features. But there’s no mistake, he’s Him.

A very pretty him.

It’s really his own face staring back with a smug smile before making kissy faces at him.

Donghyuck pushes him away but the other stays sitting where he is with an amused smile on his face. “Oh fuck off! You should go back to where you came from.”

“No way. We should chat a little first.”

“Chat? About what?” Donghyuck grumbles. He whines lowly in frustration, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes as he fails trying to make sense of this situation. He kicks his desk chair to ease his nerves. And so he doesn’t kick that strange flowery version of him.

“I don’t know I just thought we could talk about us.” The other Donghyuck pouts and his voice thins out at the end of his sentence. “Are you eating well? Were you planning on gaming until the sun rises again?”

“I can’t do whatever I want on my days off now?”

It was not criticism, but it sounded like it was.

The more he sees him the more he hates him but the latter just watches him get angry with childlike curiosity in his eyes and a pout now apparently left on his face permanently, then something snaps again and Donghyuck grabs the collar of his shirt to pull him up to his feet.

“Uh I-“

Donghyuck does not let him talk. He takes his face and presses his hands to his cheeks before pinching them, and then he grabs his ears and chin, he counts the moles still visible under the make up one by one, he touches the scar under his eyebrow, ignoring the complaints until they get too loud.

“Aouch, I said stop you’re hurting me!” he yells dramatically.

He stops and silence settles. He cannot think.

But he forgets what he is angry about when he sees his own pretty face sporting this expression mixing pain and disappointment. He is hurting.

The other looks at his feet for a moment. “It was dumb idea, I’m sorry, I’ll leave.”

And this is what Donghyuck had demanded him for the past five minutes or so but the words spoken out loud in his voice are like a slap at the back of his head. He feels blood drained out of his face and stares helplessly as the clone softly taps at Donghyuck’s jaw for a last goodbye before he turns his heels and heads towards the door.

And that’s when they hear it, the footsteps down the corridor.

Donghyuck barely has time to reconnect to reality he ducks and hides behind the bed, leaving his double to deal with whoever comes in the room.

The door opens and there is an exaggerated yelp. It’s Johnny, he just came to take his phone charger before going out. He was startled to find Haechan right behind the door and he’s surprised about his appearance. He asks about it, if he dressed up to go out tonight as well but he says no.

“I just wanted to try on old clothes and feel pretty.”

The older laughs at that and compliments him before leaving. Donghyuck feels heat creep to his face, unsure whether he’s feeling first or second-hand embarrassment.

It is not wrong, per se. He would totally say that. But in fact, not really. He is oddly unsure.

“Is everything alright?”

He’s barely out of his hiding spot and the other re-entered his view field, expression half concerned and half relieved.

“I just wanted to try on old clothes and feel pretty.” Donghyuck repeats in a mockingly high voice. It’s stupid, because it’s literally just his voice.

At that, the other simply responds with an unimpressed arched eyebrow. “I’ll promise I’ll leave now.”

“No, please.” There is a pause and now both eyebrows are arched up quizzically. “I’m sorry for being so harsh on you.”

“On me?”

Silence settles again but it is slightly more comfortable now, Donghyuck feels like he is given time to think this through but it is still too much to process. He is still incredibly annoyed but it seems like something else is laying behind these fiery feelings. Something that, no matter how infuriated he is looking at this other Lee Haechan, forces him to keep looking.

He takes another good look at those features from up close – he is not too sure when he shifted this much closer to him but there they are, faces an inch away from one another – this time careful with the way he holds his face.

“I forgive you.”

The words sound deeper that what they seem. They do not even appear to be spoken by the other Donghyuck. Instead, he hears them at the back of his head.

“But you have to kiss me.”

This time, they really are his words, and they sound like a joke.

But Donghyuck obliges anyway.

The kiss is out of this world. He would not put it above anything he’s ever experienced but definitely in a league on its own and he would not even be able to precisely say why. Nothing feels as accurately perfect as kissing his own lips.

The lips covered in light pink gloss feel sticky and soft over his dry chapped ones. They move deliciously against his and he feels compelled to lick them and nibble on them like they are candy mixed with crack. The other whines but lets him ravage him with the kiss until he’s satisfied.

They’ve both fallen onto the bed and tried to immobilize each other, in vain.

Hands and mouths explore in perfect unison and the most intimate way they could be.

Donghyuck’s mouth trail down his face and jaw down his neck, just touching, the same way he did more brutally so with his hands earlier. He is changing.

“It itches!” the boy under him exclaims, giggling.

Nevermind his eagerness, Donghyuck scoffs at that. Indeed, he has not shaved in three days, which is a record even for him. He touches the bottom of his chin instinctively.

“Sorry.” He replies sheepishly.

“How is it?” the other asks with a hint of mischief in his voice.

“Fantastic. You’re so...” he second guesses the pronoun he’s using and as he’s about to finish the sentence, he is interrupted.

“Perfect?”

“I—yes.”

“Glad to hear that from you.”

He pushes him away and reverse their positions so he’s sitting on him to attack his mouth in yet another torrid kiss.

Things are escalating slowly but surely, judging by the way he is rubbing his hips down on Donghyuck.

“So we’re really doing this?” Donghyuck rasps out when he breaks away.

“Mhhh.” The pretty boy smiles gently and cups his face with one hand. “Do you want it?”

He’s still straddling his waist and Donghyuck feels hotter by the minute. He cannot stop his hands from roaming over the other’s body, trying to feel the shape of his chest and tummy under his shirt. For the first time in his life, he understands what appeal the fans find to his “baby belly”. And what he used to dislike now seems incredibly attractive.

His red-haired clone bends over him and brushes his wet lips at the shell of his ear.

“Because…” He trails off, voice now low and sultry. He grabs Donghyuck’s hand with his free one – This is yet another strange detail, his palm feels soft over his dry fingers. He guides it down his body, to his hips, to his thighs, and to his crotch. “I sure want to.”

Donghyuck gasps but does not remove his hand. Instead, he presses on to feel him twitch in his incredibly tight pants and loses himself in the high moan it drags out of him.

He’s suddenly very aware of his own arousal in his sweatpants.

“Hey, hey, careful there.” The other says, tone tinted in sudden misplaced coyness.

Donghyuck smirks. “No. You like it.”

He doesn’t know where it comes from. He said it without previous reflexion, viscerally. Donghyuck likes this.

“Ahah, yeah, I do.” He admits, but it’s pointless even if he denied it.

Donghyuck knows. Donghyuck feels.

He watches his other self collect himself and rebuild confidence and smugness within seconds.

He wonders what it feels like to be able to look underneath these layers of perfect fronted image, though he does not realise he breaks it down himself every single day.

He gnaws down his lips but the other stops him with a tap of his fingers.

“Shhh, don’t do that.” He soothes, leaning close. Donghyuck thirsts for another kiss, or something else. “So, what do you want?”

“More.”

He doesn’t have to add anything – actually he wouldn’t even have to say anything in the first place.

In a second, he’s urged out of his pants. It was obvious from the tent of the fabric that he was not wearing any underwear but the other still takes notice of it, calling him naughty. He lets him touch him as he wants, just awaiting to be allowed to do the same in return.

His double caresses his thighs, close to his crotch and soon his fingertips are replaced by his plump lips lingering on the soft skin, leaving butterfly kisses all over until they meet his pubes at the base of his cock. He mouths at the length in an annoyingly delicate way. He’s already half hard following their exchange from earlier and these timid touches are nothing but torture.

“Stop beating around the bush.” He grunts.

“This bush?” his finger smooths over his leg and curls itself in his pubic hair.

“Oh God.” Donghyuck responds, both baffled by the stupid joke and taken aback by the renewed intensity of the other’s ministrations.

Chaste pecks to his shaft turn into lewd open-mouthed kisses to the tip, his tongue lapping with fervour before he wraps his lips around it and slowly lowers his head to take him in his mouth.

The heat of his palate pulls a gasp from Donghyuck. However, more than the feeling of it, it is the sight of these pretty full lips around his cock that drives him crazy. The gloss has long been washed off from the repeated make out but they shine from spit and look like a doll’s over his veiny shaft.

Cheeks hollowed and head bobbing faster and faster, his mouth takes more and more in, happy little whines showing his eagerness to bring Donghyuck to completion and sending maddening vibrations in his cock. Uncapable of restraint, he grabs a handful of his hair and pulls him down even rougher to meet the jolt of his hips. Donghyuck can feel the tip of his cock catch the tightness at the back of his throat a few times, making him choke around him, but not drawing back, he lets him pull his hair and guide him as he wants, fucking his mouth on autopilot.

“I—I’m gonna—”

His grip on his head tighten as a warning before he ejaculates in his mouth, keeping him in place.

The other Donghyuck did not swallow. He knows from the way he smiles playfully as he crawls onto him, slipping his tongue into his mouth to pass the cum, feeding him through a kiss. Considering how far he has gone with another version of himself, he’s not too worried about the act in itself, it’s just that his cum tastes absolutely disgusting.

He does not let the other put an end to this without returning the favour –in reality he sees it as a benefit for himself.

Even if he could not see under the opaque layers of controlled image and confidence, he can at least peel the superficial layers of clothes covering the body of his double, though the pants and underwear take three minutes too long for being so damn tight. Donghyuck wonders how he could bear so much pressure on his thickness when he was barely able to tolerate his loose sweats.

“It’s all about self-control.”

“Whatever.” The other Donghyuck’s constant smugness is still getting on his nerves.

Donghyuck throws the jeans across the room with a curse before diving on him like a bird of prey licking all over his body and nibbling at the baby belly he laid his eyes on earlier. there’s a chuckle, and more complains about his stubble.

Disappointingly so, it does not taste sweet. He assumes that the only sweet tasting thing about him is his raspberry lipstick.

But the main course is his beautiful cock, dark pink colour from how hard it is. He licks at it experimentally before taking the tip in his mouth and licking over the slit. He’s seen his own dick multiple times but this one just looks different. It feels different. Maybe smoother or prettier? A cock is a cock anyways. Is all of this like giving himself a blowjob? Donghyuck’s head is spinning.

He cannot take all of it in, so he grabs the base in his hand and pumps it up and down, the slide eased by the large amount of drool he’s producing in his messy. He knows he likes it from the choked out moans he is letting out.

But anyway, he just _knows_.

“Stop.” His voice orders.

Donghyuck obliges.

“I can’t afford to come right now.” He states with a light tone, lifting Donghyuck’s head with both hands before kindly pushing him down on the mattress so he’s lying again. And then, he disappears between his legs again.

Donghyuck lets out a surprised cry when he feels a tongue run along his balls and perineum.

“Do you never shave?”

“Why would I? Ah!”

The tongue presses at his rim, insistently demanding access. Apparently, Lee Haechan does not care for hairy buttholes. The light strokes of his hands on the inside of his thighs help him relax through it. He is still sensitive from earlier but finds himself getting hard again soon enough.

“Oh dear, we’ll have to do something about it.”

“ _You_ will have to do something about it.” He realises how whiny and pitiful he sounds a bit too late. “No, I mean—”

“No, you’re right.” The other laughs tauntingly. “Who else can fuck you better than yourself?”

“You… got a point there.” Donghyuck chuckles and rolls his eyes. His own witty ways are getting under his skin the most delicious way possible and he cannot hide it. He bites his lips and avoids looking his eyes.

“I’m going to ruin you for everybody else.” the other warns. He licks his lips like a starved predator, flower boy look still on but with an added wicked glow to his eyes. He crawls back on him to face him properly so now it becomes harder to look anywhere else

Donghyuck does not fear it though, he has no reason to because he knows well he has been staring the exact same way for a while.

“You sure that’s a good idea?” he responds simply, finally regaining confidence to match his heated gaze, at least until his glance is irremediably drawn to those plump reddened lips.

“Mh?”

They form a cute ‘o’

“That might backfire.”

After all, if one is ruined, addicted, the other has to be as well. That would only be fair. And well, logical.

It seems that the statement takes his double off guard, and for the first time he’s stunned. However, this is not enough to make him back down and he is quick to erase all surprise from his face, dazzling smile replacing it to Donghyuck’s demise.

“…I’m taking the risk.”

Soon after, his clone has Donghyuck laid on his front, hugging a pillow for good measure as the other teases his entrance with a lubed finger.

The play with his tongue from before has made him quite receptive already and he’s growing harder, twitching in anticipation even though he is barely touched and is not sure what is yet to happen.

The first finger enters without much resistance and he begins wriggling it around as if to map his insides.

“You play with yourself sometimes.” His tone surprises Donghyuck because it’s not a question, it’s a statement. They have progressed past the need for any question.

“Mh… yeah…”

At that, a second finger slides in and he begins scissoring and moving them around for stretching. The feeling is just slightly uncomfortable with the amount of lube he pours in. He thrusts them in and out slowly, but with enough vigour for a wet obscene sound to fill the room. Donghyuck tries to escape, pressing the cushions over his ears.

He slips another digit in and Donghyuck groans at the stretch, his slim bony fingers making a pretty throughout job twisting inside of him.

Suddenly, with a particularly insistent thrust, the pad of his middle finger presses on a spot that makes his vision turn white and a knot in his throat uncontrollably untie in a loud moan.

“You could never do it properly by yourself, uh.”

“Uh… Ah?? Uhhh…”

“Oh my god this is so… I know I would sound hot, I just knew.”

“You were planning all of this…” Donghyuck chokes out, somehow still capable of coherent thoughts.

“Was I?” he answers, rhetorically.

He hears his self-satisfied laugh from behind him. It sends a wave of heat through his entire body and his cock feels impossibly harder than a second before.

He does not find it in him to try and be smooth about it all. All he can do is stifle whines as fingers thrust messily in and out of his hole.

By the time they are pulled out, he has lost track of time. Three seconds could have passed, or the sun could be rising. Anyways he doesn’t care.

He hears the sound of a bottle popping open and a wet noise as the charming Haechan does what he assumes is slicking up his cock with more lube. His pretty dark pink cock. He’s gonna take it raw. He moans at the thought.

Then again, their dicks are sensibly the same yet he can’t help but think this other cock is so beautiful, thick and proportionate, just slightly curved, perfect in every way. It is even more blatant since he can’t see from where his head is buried in the pillow, other Donghyuck’s cock, which he had in his mouth not so long ago, is now a lovely picture in his imagination.

He takes more time jerking his cock than what is absolutely necessary and Donghyuck’s patience runs thin, the thinnest it has ever been, when he yells him to hurry muffled against the pillow.

The clone enjoys torturing him a lot. At this, he laughs again and slaps his ass, commanding him to be quiet.

“I know.”

Donghyuck has never felt this pathetic in his entire life and it only is this hot because it’s _him_. The only single person who could make him feel so humiliated and so powerful at the same time is no other than himself.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

The words have a sobering effect on him. The thoughts that just came and went like cars on a highway suddenly come to a stop.

And then he feels the tip of the other’s cock probe against his entrance and his hand flat on the small of his back to force him to arch himself. All he can do is whine some more and do as he is told.

The tip pops inside of him, followed by the rest of the length at an excruciatingly slow pace. It makes him seem much longer than he actually is.

When he’s completely bottomed out and Donghyuck can feel the heat of his soft body on his back, he has the irrepressible need to see him, face to face. He does not want it any other way.

He rocks his hips ever so slowly, and grinds in gently to help ease the stretch that is slightly too much for his virgin ass.

“Please, please...!”

He reaches out blindly behind him and grabs the wrist of the hand placed on his back, hard enough for his knuckles to turn white from the grip and his short nails to dig into the flesh. He turns his head the best he can, in this position he can’t do much more than shoot a glance he hopes is compelling enough for the other to stop the slow sway of his hips.

“What.” he feints annoyance.

“Let’s do it face to face.” Donghyuck manages to say, breathless.

The double agrees without questioning it. Amusement tints his voice when he comments on Donghyuck’s sudden romanticism. He is not sure if it has anything to do with romance, though. His thoughts clear up for the short time it takes for him to be manoeuvred onto his back, and kissed on the forehead in the process.

It’s less about romance than it is about not defeating the entire purpose of being fucked by another Lee Donghyuck. What is the point if he cannot even see him, watch him beautifully work on his body to wreck him inside and out ?

As he expected, the feeling is otherworldly. He has this glance hotter than the scorching embers of Hell’s deepest corners.

The position is indeed less comfortable but the expert rolls of his body can make him adjust quickly.

The slide of the other’s cock inside of him even starts feeling pleasant and it is difficult to hold back his moans. His heavy breathing is interrupted by low throat groans dragged out of him by particularly virulent snaps of his hips against his ass.

The slapping sound, the finger prints on his thighs, his brain is already in overdrive when the shaft presses on his prostate and he whites out for an instant.

“Oh?”

The other laughs and keeps fucking in at the same angle, abusing it with purpose. Donghyuck eyes are closed but he knows from the way his voice sounds that he is also smiling through the moans, obviously enjoying the way he’s being driven delirious from his dick alone.

His painfully hard cock drips more precum with each push forward.

He grabs his length and gives it a few shaky jerks before he comes a second time, arching back and meeting the strong thrusts fucking him through his orgasm.

He came all over his chest, both of them. When he looks up he’s met with the dreamy sight of this pretty double with messy hair, all wet from a thin layer of sweat and cum. But he is not done yet. He goes down and kisses Donghyuck showing no sign of slowing down and breaching the barrier of overstimulation of his sensitive walls and abused prostate.

He helps and begins crying which just triggers the other to lick his face and bite his lips, invigorated by the helpless Donghyuck under him. That sadistic side is just living dormant in him.

Before it’s too much, he withdraws and jerks himself a couple of time over Donghyuck’s body before painting him with an additional layer of cum. The high pitched whine could alone be enough for Donghyuck to get hard again, if only he was not so fucking exhausted and weak, his limbs trembling terribly.

The beautiful boy collapses on his body and lazily kisses him again.

The lips that tasted so sweet earlier are now salty from sweat cum and tears.

“Oh God it was so...” he says eventually, when he catches his breath and the cloud on his mind has lifted.

Other Donghyuck giggles. “Fantastic, unique, incredible, _perfect_?”

“Yeah, all of that, I guess.”

“Glad I did a good job”.

He combs his hand through the bright red hair and lets himself doze off for a moment, without any care for how dirty they both are.

But it’s apparently not the case for the other who sits up and searches for paper towel in his nightstand.

He carefully wipes him but Donghyuck stops him mid way, hugging his waist and forcing him to lie down next to him nuzzling his neck and intertwining their legs.

“I don’t want you do leave.” He states.

“Are you still in post orgasm daze?”

Donghyuck hums. “But I’m serious.”

He sounds frankly pathetic but he’s not met with any mockery on the other side.

“I know. Don’t worry, this is not the last we see each other.”

Donghyuck grumbles. “Mhhhhhh.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Don’t worry, baby.” He repeats.

Despite that being said, when Donghyuck wakes up after having irremediably fallen asleep, he is all dressed up and alone in his room.

A pastel shirt slightly too large and black skinny jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing screams Christmas spirit like fucking yourself am I right


End file.
